Metroid Clone Mutation
by DJay32
Summary: Samus versus Ridley. Only one will win. However, it looks like Murphy's Law is still evident out in space. Can Samus stop the advent of a brand new threat before things get too wild?
1. I: Clone Mutation

The place was Tallon IV, a planet somewhere VERY far away. These bandits we call "Space Pirates" had apparently been causing trouble there. The famous Samus Aran, the greatest bounty hunter to roam the galaxy, had gone there to stop the Space Pirates from doing any harm. She was successful. It turns out, the Space Pirates had developed a lab there to research metroids in. A metroid is a sort of... giant... parasitic... flying... thing. Sucks your brains out, not fun.

Anyway, after stopping the Space Pirates, approximately a week later, the Pirates were chased into another planet, called Aether. This time, the Galactic Federation had gone to stop them. However, after they mysteriously disappeared, it was up to Samus to find out what was going on. This time, it turns out the GF squad was killed by Aether-exclusive creatures called Ing. She pulled it all together, and managed to stop the Ing AND the Space Pirates!

It has been months since then, and Samus was in the middle of ANOTHER fight against the Space Pirates, this time on the planet Higurya XII (so what if I made it up).

The Pirates had ambushed her, all around in every direction. However, Samus curled up into a tiny little ball and blew them all up! ...Literally. She had just used the Morph Ball Bomb, and was about to continue her search for the Space Pirates' clone of the last metroid in existance when Meta-Ridley(boss of the Pirates) broke in and roared! Samus didn't want to waste time fighting this mechanized dragon, until she noticed that it was clutching the clone in its talons! And the rest is history, you could say, as I'm not too good at fight scenes. So, I'll simply skip ahead to the climax of the fight. Samus and Ridley stood, eye-to-eye, each awaiting the others' next move. Ridley began to lift into the air when Samus fired one shot of her ice beam, which she accidentally pulled out. She meant to fire a missile, but something struck her-- something she never expected. A Space Pirate had snook into the arena and took one big jab into Samus' suit! Right in the back. With this chance, Ridley flew away at high speeds. For a second, Samus stood, eyes wide open under her visor. Instantly, she turned around, chose the most powerful weapon she still had ammo for, and wasted the rest of it. Overkill.

Minutes later, Samus was in her ship, chasing the beast. They swerved through stars faster than you could imagine, until Ridley found what he was looking for-- Tallon IV. He went in fast, but Samus paused for a split second, in hesitation. Memories filled her mind. Bad ones. Then, she followed. Meta-Ridley flew right into what Samus was hoping he'd not-- the impact crater. Months ago, Samus fought a giant metroid, or what she thought of as one, anyway. Metroid Prime. She fought it in the crater of a large astronomical object that destroyed the Chozo civilization. The object was, actually, Prime.

Anyway, Samus exited her ship and pursued Ridley on foot. Deep inside the Phazon-infested crater, Ridley stopped, as did Samus. He had reached a dead end, and turned around. Quickly, Ridley tossed the metroid into a pile of phazon, hoping for it to somehow mutate. Whaddyaknow, it did. This humongus metroid started to resemble Metroid Prime, but it didn't have that ghastly glare. Samus stood in awe, and in partial, concealed fear. Before the mutated metroid clone could grow any bigger, Samus shot it right in the center, and it collapsed. Meta-Ridley looked at Samus nervously, and began to fly away. However, this time, Samus DIDN'T mess up; the missle impacted Ridley, and Ridley was sent "flying" into the skies.

Samus slowly stepped out of the crater, and gazed upon the stars above. She knew that Ridley would return some day, and when he did, it wouldn't be fun.

Then, she got a call from the Galactic Federation telling her that their artificial "brain," the Aurora, is beginning to mess up.


	2. II: Hollow Hunt

Samus Aran was speeding her way to the Galactic Federation's control ship to repair the Aurora Unit (AU) when her ship lost control, and was sent tumbling down to the planet Yeri II (made it up, so?). As she slowly climbed out of her ruined ship, she took a look at her surroundings. The entire planet was a big wasteland.

After looking around a bit, Samus looked up and saw a bright light. Quickly, she activated her Scan Visor, and scanned the bright light. Object out of scanning range. So, she turned around and continued looking through the planet. After a while, she found something- a hole in the ground. It was a tight squeeze, but Samus managed to get in, and found that below, it's much bigger. Much like the planet Zebes, Yeri I was a desolate wasteland, with a large labyrinth sprawling underground. Yeri II was no different.

Before continuing the expedition, Samus carefully poked her head up the hole, and noticed the bright light was a little bigger. Activating her Scan Visor, the light appeared red. Scanning... Object scan complete. Object is the Galactic Federation space station Endeavor Expedition. The station is slowly making its way to the planet Yeri II. WARNING: Impact imminent. Evacuate immidiately. Samus instantly ducked into the ground again. The ship suddenly losing control and the space station on a crash course to this planet can't be mere coincidence; something, or someONE is behind this.

So, Samus recapped her goals: One: Find a way to fix the ship. Two: Board the Endeavor Expedition. Three: As fast as possible, STOP THE STATION. Four: Find out who is responsible for this. Five: Prevent the culprit from doing any more harm. She knew her mission, and she didn't have much time. According to the scan, she only had one hour to do all this.

The exploration of the tunnel system took a while, and while there were no hazards, the planet is very big. It took at least half and hour before Samus found something REALLY unbelievable-- a corrupted Aurora Unit under the planet! This thing was one of the "brains" that scientists invented years ago-- artificial intelligence that could power a whole planet. But... what was it doing down here? Samus slowly approached it, and it let out a big roar. Scanning... Object scan complete. Object is an Aurora Unit. AU has phazon corrupting its very state of being, and is giving little power. Recommended- fix it. The thing is-- Samus is a bounty hunter, not a mechanic. She had no idea how to fix something like this!

Then again... it's corrupted with phazon. Samus has encountered this mysterious hell-bringer before, but... can she do something like this? Slowly stepping forward, Samus shot it. It roared, and shook some phazon off. She knew now what she had to do, but it could very well damage the AU. Of course, it's better than being corrupted with phazon.

It wasn't a pretty sight, but fifteen minutes later, the AU was bruised-- but not corrupted. Suddenly, the planet rumbled. Within minutes, the planet was restored to its former artificial wildlife, which was powered by the AU. This also activated an elevator allowing Samus access to the surface. Back up, she noticed that there were some helping robots that fixed her ship! She was so happy, until she looked up. The light was orange, and really large now. Samus had eight minutes to stop and redirect that space station!

Within seconds, Samus was flying parallel to the Endeavor Expedition, and decided to risk the jump. She was damaged-- pretty badly, but she made it. By this time, most of the ship was red hot, but luckily, Samus' Power Suit provides heat resistance. Samus ran through the station within seconds, and ran into a group of Galactic Federation soldiers. "Samus! Thank god you're here! We need you! Our suits are just barely surviving this heat, and in a few minutes, the heat will tear through our suits and kill us! And if that doesn't, the impact WILL! PLEASE, DO SOMETHING!" Samus nodded, looked around, and dashed into a hallway. A half second of mad dashing later, she found the control room. She attempted to work the controls, but they were jammed. Looking around, she realized that some Space Pirates had broken into the ship, and were trying a sneak attack. Samus fired a missile, and then another, and a few more, and the room was cleared. Running around, she found the AU powering the ship. Or, rather, the space where the AU should be. Quickly, she heard a loud, distinct roar. She recognized it, and almost feared it. Dashing to the source, she saw Meta-Ridley holding the AU! Ridley roared again, and flew off the ship. Now, she has to save the ship in five minutes. A nice, short, sprint got her to the ship, and she quickly followed Ridley all the way to a part of space.

At first, Samus thought Meta-Ridley stopped out of tire, but then she realized that this part of space has an incredibly large amount of phazon! She reached for the ship's turret, but right before she fired, Ridley had tossed the AU into the phazon. The turret shot Ridley, but he didn't care. Samus almost gasped, and watched as the Aurora Unit floated in midspace. After a few long seconds, she heard one weird noise. It sounded like a charged shot from Samus' cannon, but a little... more distorted. The AU finally mutated, although it simply gained a small neck. Ridley groaned, but then his eyes widened, and he flew away, terrifyed. Samus stood there, puzzled. Then, she heard some kinda explosion coming from behind her, as well as the strange noise from before. She turned around and noticed a humanoid shadow, but she discarded it as her shadow. Quickly, she flew back to the space station, forgetting about Meta-Ridley.

Four and a half minutes left, Samus enters the Endeavor Expedition, carrying the slightly mutated AU. Rushing to the engine room, she heard some more of those weird noises, and turned around only to see her shadow. She starts to worry after the fourth time she hears and sees her shadow, but forgets it when she finds the engine room. As fast as she possibly can, Samus places the AU in its pod, and places the pod in the correct space. The AU instantly turns on, powers the ship, turns it around, and saves the day. Slowly stepping out of the engine room, she wonders why nobody's cheering. Then, that question is answered. She sees everyone, single file, dead. She also hears a soldier groaning to her left, and sees him. "Ugh.... Suh-Samus? Is that... you? You did it, didn't you? The others... they... died. It wasn't the heat... it was..." the soldier is interrupted by a shot to the head, accompanied by the strange noise. Samus turns around and whaddyaknow, she sees her shadow. She heads to her ship, and before boarding, turns around again and sees two shadows. One is a shadow, the other is... thicker than a shadow, and has a visor. It glares at Samus, then slowly walks away. Samus quickly enters her ship, and flies to fix the other AU she was ordered to.

However, all is not so well with the Endeavor Expidition...


	3. III: Prime

There are purely mythical tales of a planet, Pr-173, known as "Prime." It is said to host a variety of "Prime" creatures, and is suggested to be where Metroid Prime originated from. Some believe Metroid Prime was from SR-388, home of the metroid, but some think otherwise. The boss of the Space Pirates, Ridley, is one of these. He claims to have found a metroid that is a direct mutation of Metroid Prime, and attempted to use it against Samus Aran, the famous bounty hunter.

Directly following this, Ridley managed to find what he thought of as a special type of Aurora Unit (artificial brain), one that came from Prime. He used it to attack Samus, again failing.

However, even HE was not sure if the first strike was a failure...

Samus was on her way to fix a malfunctioning AU (Aurora Unit), when she stumbled upon the planet Yeri II. She managed to save this planet, as well as prevent the Galactic Federation ship, the Endeavor Expedition from crashing into said planet. During this threat, she encountered Meta-Ridley, as well as what she thought of as Dark Samus. Dark Samus is Metroid Prime infused with her Phazon Suit, and Samus could've sworn that she defeated it during the last minutes of Dark Aether.

However, upon seeing the silhouette, Samus high-tailed it, hoping not to get caught up in any more messes until she repairs the AU assigned.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The time is exactly 0248 hours, on the third day of the week. Samus had just left the Endeavor Expedition a few seconds ago. Suddenly, an explosion came from behind her. She turned the ship around to get a closer look, and couldn't see the Expedition anymore. A few pieces of it were scattered around, and she could clearly see more phazon than there used to be. Then, she heard a small crackle, followed by a strange sound. The sound sounded like Samus' charged beam shot, but a little more distorted. She had heard it before. Although she didn't know what it was, she had a very good guess, and didn't want to take any chances.

The flight was going smoothly for a few minutes, but then, she heard a loud screech, and saw Meta-Ridley crash into the windshield. Samus was about to just go close to light-speed at this point when she heard the strange noise again, and her ship's engines crashed. If the noise was affiliated with the goings-on at the time, Samus was sick of it. She marched to the rear of the ship, and took a quick scan of the surroundings. All that was there were the broken engines, and Samus' own shadow.

Hang on. Every time something like this happened, Samus' shadow would be there, even in dark areas. There's something wrong with this. She aimed for the shadow, and fired at it. It flashed red, let out a strange, distorted screech, and fired back multiple times.

Scanning creature... biological scan complete. Creature is an enhanced clone of Metroid Prime, fused with Metroid Prime's DNA. No weak points scanned, recommended action- run.

Well, this explains the Dark Samus incident earlier. Samus ran as fast as she could to the controls, but the Clone made it faster. The clone took control of the ship, extended a strange tentacle out of its back, and fired it at Samus. She dived out of the way, and proceeded towards the exit. Exiting the ship, she realized she actually had nowhere to go. It's all space. Following Samus, the clone came out as well. It extended a second tentacle, and got a direct hit. Then, Samus realized-- it's not a tentacle, it's a piercer! An extended form of the ones metroids have, although they're a little closer to the strange spikes protruding out of an AU.

Then it hit her-- perhaps this clone is a combination of the metroid clone, the AU, and the phazon? When the clone fired a third and fourth spike, she thought she was done for. Luckily, Meta-Ridley was nearby, and striked at the clone. It fired back with all four spikes, and took Meta-Ridley down. By now, Samus had jumped off the roof of the ship, and was hoping that she landed on something.

During mid-fall, she "met" Meta-Ridley, and he roared. Then, both of them looked up, noticed the clone (with an extra two piercers) falling down like a comet. Ridley flipped so he fell on his back, and attempted to slash the clone. Unfortunately, the clone used all six spikes against his one claw, and Ridley screamed in pain and anguish. Then, Samus got really angry. She flipped over, fired twenty missiles, and heard every one of them hit. The clone fell faster, and was about to try and attack her when it smacked into an asteroid. Ridley was breathing heavily, and only had one claw left. Samus was about to attack him when she noticed this, and ceased to attack.

Then, the two noticed a planet below them. Not good. The fall would've killed them if they'd hit land about.... two minutes ago. Right before she entered the planet's atmoshpere, Samus was saved by something. However, Meta-Ridley continued to fall and cause a loud thud. Samus opened her eyes, and saw the clone. She was too tired to strike, and the clone certainly didn't seem like it was gonna fight, either.

A few minutes later, the clone set Samus down on top of her ship. The clone proceeded to back away slowly, turn around, and jump off. Samus looked down, and noticed the clone land on some debris of the ship, and saw a very large explosion. She stood staring for a few seconds, before giving a salute, and going back into the ship. She drove the ship to the Galactic Federation ship and the rest... is in Metroid Prime 3.

However, the rest ISN'T history for Meta-Ridley...


End file.
